


craving for you

by dreaming_is_believing2



Series: craving for you series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Add warnings once it gets more graphic, Called a zing in this universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Krolia doesn't appear in present until next part, Lance and Hunk are childhood friends, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Matt Holt, Vampire Pidge | Katie Holt, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Witch Lotor (Voltron), Vampire Zarkon (Voltron), Witch Alfor (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch Haggar (Voltron) - Freeform, for now, lance is a drama nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Love was always a very difficult thing for Keith as a natural born vampire, especially with the whole things of "zing" in the supernatural world. But zinging with a mortal had become strictly forbidden two hundred years ago.And of course he ends up zinging with not only the most beautiful mortals he's ever seen, but one of the most annoying. But chaos ensues further when the Prince of all Vampires moves to the town.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Zethrid (Voltron), Allura & Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro, past keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: craving for you series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

It was a dark, beautiful night in early September, a young woman humming to herself as she sipped on her red wine. The late night sky was amazing to look at, especially with the early autumn breeze. Her dark hair draped down her back elegantly, a soft hum barely escaping her thin lips. 

“Excuse me ma’am,” A deep, Southern voice asked from behind her. “But what is a fine woman like yourself doing out in the cold by yourself?” 

The dark-haired woman sipped her wine before chuckling faintly. “What makes you think I’m just a woman?” 

The man chuckled as well, taking a seat next to her. “That’s not exactly what I meant, ma’am.” He teased. She glanced over to him, smirking a little as she continued to drink her alcohol. 

“It really is a cold night though, is it a good idea to be wearing a dress like that without some sort of garment?” He asked politely. 

She shrugged. “Perhaps, although the cold doesn’t really bother me all that much, so I’m not too worried about it.” The man nodded, but took off his coat and put it on her shoulders anyways. That brought a smile to the woman’s face. 

“What’s your name, kind sir?” She asked softly.

“Steven, and your name, miss?” 

“Krolia.”


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a new town like Arus is no easy feat, especially when you're a vampire and have your first zing.

Keith got out of the car, looking up at the new house. “Is it really necessary to move to yet another new town?” He groaned.

Shiro unlatched the back of the moving van, letting it roll up to reveal all the stuff they could carry. “You know we had to because  _ someone _ ,” He glanced at his sister in law. “Lost control when someone refused to give an early addition of a video game. Again.”

“It’s not my fault that he threatened to call security!” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

  
“So because of Pidge’s actions, I have to go to high school for the fifteenth time?” 

Shiro gave Keith a box full of books. “Yes.” The oldest nods. Keith rolled his eyes, carrying it inside the house where Matt was super speeding, looking around eagerly. He smirked, waiting for Matt to run by and dropped the box at the right timing, landing on Matt’s foot. 

The vampire stopped, tears welling up in his eyes. “Ow!” He yelled loudly, holding his hurt toe. “What the hell, Keith!” 

“Oh c’mon, like you wouldn’t have done it to me.” Keith chuckled. His brother-in-law glared at him, rubbing his toe sadly. Pidge and Shiro came in, seeing Matt jumping in pain with the box on the ground. That’s when the pieces clicked together, causing two very different reactions from the two vampires. Pidge was cracking up while Shiro was subtly glaring at Keith as he helped his zing. 

Keith only shrugged, heading back out to the moving truck to get another couple boxes. Mainly to try and avoid a lecture about Matt. Again. He let his blank expression return, grabbing a few more boxes. Hopping back out, he took in his surroundings. There was a strange sense of familiarity to it, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. It was weird. But he just shrugged, and headed back to the house. 

He put the boxes down in the living room, deciding to go ahead and take a look around. Carefully sneaking off before Shiro could see him, he went upstairs. He raised an eyebrow as he walked around. Even though he should be used to this by now, since he’s been doing the moving thing with Shiro for a very long time, he couldn’t believe how they were able to get these houses for a much lower price than it would be offered to a mortal. After all, this looked like a mansion! And the amount they all had to pay together was only two hundred a month, a total of fifty dollars for the four of them.

As Keith was wandering, he came across a room. He leaned in the doorway, taking in the inside. Like most of the other houses he’s lived in, the walls were painted white except for one, which was a lighter shade of red (Which is basically a pink). Keith also noticed a small decal of a spaceship on the wall with the window. It was fairly cartoony, but he found it cute, for some reason. 

“You’re supposed to be helping.” Pidge interrupted his thoughts. 

Keith jumped a bit. “Okay, if there’s anything that I hate more about being a vampire, it’s how easy it is for people to sneak up on me.” She rolled her eyes and they both went back down to help.

* * *

Lance swam up to the surface quickly, laughing as he pulled himself up onto the wall. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.” He went over to his best friend, Hunk, who tosses his towel over to him. 

“Sometimes, I can’t believe that you don’t want to be on the swim team,” Hunk admits. “You practice whenever you can and would rather have been a merman when we were kids.”

Lance dries his hair with the towel. “I know, but I thought you liked my acting?” 

“Of course I do, but you’re also a big fan of the water, that’s really all I’m saying.” He shrugs.

“Alright, that’s fair,” He let the towel rest on his shoulders. “Are there any new recipes that I can try?”

Hunk shook his head. “I have a shift at the shop today, so you’re going to have to walk home alone today. You okay with that?”

Lance nods. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Good luck with fixing up a car, I guess.” His best friend chuckles in front of him, waving as he leaves the public pool. He sighed to himself, heading to the locker rooms to change. 

* * *

  
  


The four vampires had managed to get everything from the moving truck, and thanks to their abilities, moving in and getting the furniture around was swift. Keith stared out the window of his new bedroom, the one that he was focusing on earlier. Pidge made fun of him for looking at it so now he’s moved into the room, thanks to the other two to make him as a joke. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Just once, I would just like to be able to settle in a town for longer than six months.” He just sighed, unlocking the window and left the house quickly. Even though he knew he could get in pretty big trouble. 

Once he was far enough away from the house to avoid getting caught, Keith slowed to a simple walk. Everything in this town seemed much more alive, more than he’s seen in a while. The grass and leaves were greener, the sky a brilliant blue, and trees nearly the same height as the buildings. It was a nice change of scenery, compared to the last two cities the four of them have been to. Sure, Keith would have preferred to not move again, as well as go back to high school. And potentially graduate for the eighty-sixth time. But it really doesn’t matter at this point. 

While feeling a bit lost in thought, he didn’t really realize where he was going when he suddenly felt a collision with another body. It wasn’t enough to make him fall over luckily, but that didn’t mean that there still wasn’t damage done when the other actually did. 

“Watch where you’re going, man!” A higher pitched voice exclaimed, coated in annoyance.

Keith sighed. “I’m sorry, just got lost in thought, I guess.” He extended a hand out to help him up. The stranger rolled his eyes, but took his hand anyways and Keith helped him up.

“Thanks,” The other guy mumbled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, are you new to Arus?” 

The paler “teen” nodded. “Yeah, literally just moved in toda-” Keith stopped talking the moment he met the stranger’s eyes. There was something about his eyes that captivated him. How they reminded him of the ocean, the way they seemed to sparkle just like the water. His eyes were simply stunning, but what Keith hadn’t expected was when he saw a streak of purple swirl swish across his pupils.

It was quiet between them for a moment before Keith ran off. Oh no. Not him. 

* * *

  
  


Shiro and Matt were cuddling while watching the news on the couch when Keith rushed in through the front door, panting heavily as he locked the door. The bronze haired vampire looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. Why did he look like he just ran a marathon?

Shiro heard Keith’s breathing, recognizing how panicked it sounded. The same type as he was when he first met him. Sighing, he turned off the TV and stood up, going over to him. “What is it this time?” 

“I don’t kn-know what you’re talking about.” He said stubbornly, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yes you do,” Shiro crossed his arms while giving him a stern look. “You only pant like that when you’re terrified after running. What happened?”

The younger immortal sighed, dragging himself over to the couch and let his legs give out, landing very close to Matt’s lap. The zings stared at him, being left hanging as he continued to pant from exhaustion. 

Eventually, he spoke again. “Matt, when you and Shiro first met, did you know what had happened? That you zinged?”

“Not at first, especially since Shiro froze before he could explain anything to me,” Shiro blushed, rolling his eyes in response. “But when Pidge and I took him in, it helped to get to know him slowly before he eventually told me what he was. And I’d say it worked out,” He gave him a fond smile. “Why do you ask?”

Keith gulped, causing his Adam’s apple to bob nervously. “I think, I just zinged with a mortal. A tan mortal boy with the prettiest blue eyes that glimmer like the ocean.” 

The two men blinked in confusion, before looking to each other for one of them to say something. It was pretty clear that neither of them knew exactly what to say before looking at Keith once more. 

“We have only been here for five hours, how is that even possible!” The sassy female in the room is the one that actually said something. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t know! It just happened, not like I can control it.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Shiro added. “Did you at least learn his name?”

He shook his head, covering his face in frustration. “All I remember was his sunkissed tan skin and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.” 

“Maybe he’ll be going to school with you.” Matt suggested. 

Keith scoffed at the idea. “Right, like he’ll be going to the same high school as Pidge and I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm out of summer school, it gives me more time to write than before. I debated whether or not to include Lance's reaction afterwards but decided to leave that to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> ~Autie


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for the vampires, while Lance goes through his day. Not at all a fan of a particular mullethead.

“The nerve of that guy!” Lance complained to Hunk as they walked to school that next morning. “He bumps into me and then runs off without an explanation! Who does that!” Whenever Hunk tried to get a word in, Lance would find some way to interrupt with more complaining. Though it really didn’t surprise the big guy, considering his best friend was known to do this often. 

Lance grunts. “And what’s even worse, the guy had a mullet!”

“That’s seriously the worst part?” Hunk stared at his friend questionably.

He gasped dramatically. “How dare you?”

“It’s just a hairstyle, calm down.” Lance pouted beside him, muttering under his breath in annoyance. The rest of the walk was spent mostly in silence, aside from occasional humming on Lance’s end. 

Once they finally reached the front doors, Lance heard a vaguely familiar voice. “C’mon Pidge, maybe it won’t be so bad.” He glanced in the direction of the voice, but he didn’t catch a glimpse of the face it belonged to. Weird. Lance shrugged, entering the building alongside Hunk. Arusian High School, where people were nice for the most part but most just went dealt with being (forced to go) here for various reasons. 

For Lance, he had multiple reasons. 

“What’s up, ladies?” He flashed his award-winning smile to a group of cheerleaders, who all giggled. (For one, the beautiful girls that went to school with him.) As he went past them, Lance turned down the hallway and made his way to his first class of the day, which just happened to be his favorite as well. 

Which brings us to the next reason. “Good morning, Ms. Luxia.” Lance greets.

“Good Morning, Lance.” Ginevra Luxia gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and took his seat in the front row closest to the window. Ms. Luxia was a sweet woman in her mid-30s who had only started teaching at this school a few years ago, and has since become one of the coolest teachers there. Her auburn hair was always pulled back into two braids that showed off her lime green highlights perfectly. Ever since Lance met her, he admired how classy yet relaxed she was. And when she acts, that’s always a sight to see. 

“Ready for rehearsals today?” She interrupted his thoughts.

Lance looked back to her. “Oh, yeah. I remembered to practice my lines after chilling at the pool. Jonathan Harker’s accent has to be perfect.” He grinned, pulling out his notebook. 

Yep, Lance’s next reason for coming to school is acting in his school’s theater program. And said program was doing the musical version of the classic story,  _ Dracula _ . 

“That’s good, considering you do have one of the lead roles.” 

The bell rang, with all his classmates piling into their first classes of the day.

* * *

Once lunch came around, Lance ate his packed lunch across from Hunk when he happened to overhear something. 

“The new guy is so intriguing,” A girl at a nearby table practically announced. “In first period, he was sent to the office just for correcting Mrs. Madsen on an event in the 1800s.”

“Oh my god!” Another girl gasped. “People should never correct her! He’s pretty daring for even risking that.” They giggled together before moving on to the next bit of gossip, guess a brave, cute guy isn’t the only thing that runs through girls’ heads. 

Lance only shrugged, eating his leftover garlic knots from last night’s dinner peacefully. 

Once the two of them were done, they tossed the remains into the trash and started to wander the halls, which were louder due to more students chatting. Hunk and Lance passed a certain poster, which caused the more dramatic friend of the two to stop. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Hunk asked while Lance backed up.

Lance had turned his attention towards the paper pasted up onto the wall, and he had a big grin as he read the words printed from the top then down to the bottom. 

It had been made by the Graphic Art Club using Photoshop, and it was so beautifully designed. The white letters in the title were dripping with blood, while Dracula and Mina’s silhouettes were in the background with thick fog. Along the base of the poster, were the credits. Which included his own name. 

“We really do have some talented people in this school.” Hunk comments. 

“We do, whoever worked on this definitely deserves a cookie.” Lance grinned, taking a photo of it with his phone. But as soon as he takes his attention off the poster, he notices a particular someone. The one that he had beef with. And why did he have a mullet? 

The stranger from the other day was walking down the hallway with a short, fair-skinned boy as well as disheveled light brown hair. His spectacles reminded Lance of old-timey ones that could be found in older movies or ones that take place in an older time period. As for the guy that he himself knew, he appeared to be looking for something. Or someone, perhaps? 

Lance couldn’t keep himself from glaring with a growl. “Uh, are you okay, Lance?” Hunk asked, noticing his friend’s expression. He didn’t seem to hear him however, and he looked like he was about to pounce. Luckily before he could, Hunk grabbed the sleeve of Lance’s jacket and dragged him away to a different hallway. Much to Lance’s complaints.

* * *

“C’mon Keith, be realistic,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. “Just because you saw someone who looked like your zing, doesn’t mean he goes here. What does he look like again?”

“Tan skin with choppy brown hair, also has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I’ve ever seen in two centuries.” 

“There are plenty of people in this school with tan hair or dark hair!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, continuing to look around for his soulmate, his zing. Sure, Pidge didn’t exactly understand all of this, considering she still didn’t understand how zings worked despite being a vampire almost as long as he has. But he could feel that whoever this mortal was, he was here. According to laws with zings, once it happens to the vampire, they’re able to sense if their soulmate is near. It feels like a tingly, yet heartwarming feeling.

“Y’know what it’s weird about you looking for this guy?” Pidge comments. 

“And what’s that?”

“You literally ran away from him without saying anything about you staring creepily into his eyes.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“If you do find him, what will you even say to him? Especially if he asks about that.” She asserted bluntly while adjusting her spectacles, a glare from the lights above them reflecting off the glass in the rims. 

Keith opened his mouth to interject but ultimately closed it. She had a point. The mortal he zinged with was already annoyed with him just for accidentally bumping into him, so there was a good chance that he was going to have some things to say about him disappearing out of the blue after a moment like that. What would he say?

Her comment was enough to make him stop in his tracks, sighing. 

“Alright, you’re right.” The pale vampire followed his friend away, ignoring the tingly feeling in his undead heart as he moved further and further away from where his zing could be. 

Soon enough, the school rang to alert everyone in the building that lunch was officially over and now they all needed to get to wherever they needed to be as soon as possible. 

Keith and Pidge separated, going their different directions. Pidge headed towards Computer Applications I while he went to Gym.

* * *

“Did you really have to drag me out of there?” Lance whined, again. 

“All he did was bump into you, you’re being overdramatic.”

“I’m always dramatic, what are you talking about?”

Hunk sighed. “The way you were glaring at that guy almost seemed like you were going to attack him, and there was no way I was going to let that happen. Your mom would’ve killed me if I didn’t intervene.” 

“I wasn’t going to attack him.” 

His bigger friend raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. 

“What?”

“I love you, man, but sometimes I feel like I have to be your babysitter rather than your best friend,” He groaned. “One of these days, you’re going to find someone that is in love with you but won’t take your shit. But will treat you with the love you deserve, and I await that day.” Hunk pats his friend’s shoulder. 

The teacher came onto the floor, with someone trailing behind him. He blew the whistle, which caused everyone to get in the attendance line. 

“Attention everyone,” Coach Traz announced, loud enough for the whole class to hear what he had to say. “We have a new student joining us today. Kogane, move next to Miss Koira.” The ruthless teacher points at a bronze-skinned girl, who was playing a game on her Nintendo Switch. Keith rolled his eyes, obeying as he went over in her direction. Once he was next to the girl, Traz started to take attendance from the start of the alphabet. 

The vampire leaned against the wall, glancing over Koira’s shoulder curiously. “What are you playing?”

“Animal Crossing.” She replied, not even shifting her attention away.

“Okay? What’s your name?”

“Olia Koira, you?”

“Keith Kogane.” He answered, and that was the last of their small talk. 

Attendance never takes long so Coach Traz explained that they would be doing drills in pairs today, which included climbing the rope and ringing the bell. He wasn’t surprised by the complaints that filled the gym. He blew the whistle again and the annoyed students began. 

Lance went over to Hunk, knowing full well what happens when the big guy is paired with anyone else. It was never pretty. His best bud gulped nervously when Lance reached him. He pats his friend’s shoulder sympathetically, leading him to the course. 

He did his best to keep Hunk going, despite the snickering around them when he would be slower or struggle to do a drill compared to the rest of them. But regardless, Hunk gives it his all despite the teasing from their classmates. 

While holding onto Hunk’s feet during sit-ups, Lance glanced over at the ropes and his eyes widened. The stranger that he had bumped into was here! And he was climbing up the rope faster than anyone he’s ever seen, including himself. And Lance held a record for it! 

He clenched his teeth in annoyance, and he tightened his grip on Hunk’s feet, but it was way too tight for that matter. 

“Ow!” Hunk winced, looking up at his best friend in concern. His Cuban friend seemed to be sending a death glare to that same person from before. And wanting to hurt the guy just as much as before. 

Mullet jumped off the rope from the top and landed with no hint of being hurt from the rough landing, which seemed to surprise the students waiting in line to climb up. He seemed rather indifferent from all the attention he was receiving, just shrugging and walked off to the next station. Girls giggled, guys having mixed reactions. Varying from blown away to I could’ve done it better.

Lance rolled his eyes, cussing to himself while holding onto Hunk’s feet.

Eventually, the best friends went through all the stations at their own pace, but Lance remained fairly grumpy. Despite all of Hunk’s attempts to distract him from his jealousy. If he didn’t hate that guy before, he surely hates him now. 

Ten minutes before class was over, Coach Traz blew the whistle. “That’s it for the day, everyone! Hit the locker room!” He yelled. With that, all the students split up into groups and walked inside each gender’s space. 

Lance angrily tries to open up his locker using his combination, but wasn’t able to get it right due to just how heated he really was. Hunk glanced over at his best friend and he sighed. He gently took his friend’s hands off the lock and slowly did the combination for him. Even though there was a rule against other people knowing the combo to another person’s locker. But this is Lance. When he’s in one of his moods, someone has to be there to help. 

The jealous Cuban mumbled a quiet “Thank you.” to Hunk, who pats his shoulder affectionately. He changed back into his clothes from before. What he wasn’t expecting was a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, mind if I talk to you?” A familiar voice said from behind him. Which grinds his gears.

Lance grit his teeth, turning towards him. “And what do you want?” 

“I just need to speak with you about something,” Keith rubs his arm awkwardly. “You see, my name is Keith and about yesterday, I-”

“Oh, save it, Mullet.” 

Keith paused. “Excuse me?” 

“Just, don’t.” Lance glared.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Lance scoffed. “Oh sure, play Mr. Oblivious. First you bump into me, stare at me for who knows how long, and leave without a word. Then you show off in front of the entire class. And you win everyone over, despite having a fucking mullet!”

“It’s not a mullet.”

“Right. I don’t want anything to do with you,so back off.” 

Keith frowned, walking away angrily. Lance grunts, shutting his locker and struts off.

* * *

“What a jerk!” Keith growls, explaining what happened after school. “Why the hell would Fate put me and that idiot together?”

Pidge rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll come around, you two must be meant to be for a reason.”

“But how would I even change his mind? He made it very clear that he hates me.” 

“Does he have a best friend?”

Keith thought back to gym class, when he had spotted his zing in the first place. He seemed to have spent a lot of time with that big guy, who seemed nice enough. “I think so.”

“Then maybe ask him about your zing, and actually get his name.” Pidge spoke bluntly. 

He sighed. Oh all the mortals, he had to zing with someone who hates him for really no reason. Hopefully he can change that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update a couple times throughout the month of October, along with a one-shot for Keith's birthday. 
> 
> Be sure to message me on Instagram (lovestruckly) and Tumblr (lovestrucklyuniverse). I love talking to people and I'm very bored during my 2 week quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once again with a new fic, despite having two others that need to either be finished or continued 😅 But I've always been fascinated by vampire royalty vs forbidden couple so I wanted to play with the concept. And no, not based on TVD or Twilight, Twilight is just bad and I haven't finished TVD yet. Also, Keith's dad is named Steven after Keith's voice actor.
> 
> But enjoy my stories anyway!


End file.
